<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Containment by TheTrashiestManAlive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629747">My Hero Containment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestManAlive/pseuds/TheTrashiestManAlive'>TheTrashiestManAlive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestManAlive/pseuds/TheTrashiestManAlive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ochako was the first to disappear  when the villain attacked.  The others tried to save them. </p><p>The Foundation does not like their new guests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SCP 6647</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoping for constructive feedback/Criticism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scp-6647</p><p>Containment Class: Euclid</p><p>Special containment procedures: The Foundation webcrawler URSA is to search the internet for mentions of super powered individuals. On a confirmed 6647 breach event, MTF Delta 7 is to respond and contain any 6647-1 instances. Delta 7 is then authorized to use class A amnestics on any witnesses. Any damage is to be attributed to whatever story class is deemed applicable.</p><p>Any individuals of 6647-1 are to be kept within a humanoid containment chamber furnished at the level of a school dormitory. Potentially destructive instances <strike>also have their cells integrated with two Scranton reality anchors</strike> are to be monitored and have active containment reactions available. Some members of 6647-1 are allowed extra privileges based on good behavior, including monitored use of a television in the common room.</p><p>Description: SCP-6647 is a dimensional breaching anomaly that has appeared six times detailed in addendum 6647-1. Each dimensional anomaly will release a singular SCP-6647-A instance  . Each instance of 6647-a shares a few anomalous properties while also possessing unique anomalous traits. Each instance of 6647-a are humanoids aged approximately 15 to 16 and are missing a third toe joint on the second toe. All members of 6647-1 are skilled hand to hand combatants. All instances are otherwise biologically human excluding other anomalous traits detailed in addendum 6647-2.</p><p>Addendum 6647-1</p><p>The first known sighting of a scp-6647 event was in [data expunged] Japan, when a citizen began posting images of a teenager floating in mid-air. Foundation personnel were dispatched and apprehended a 6647-1 instance (dubbed 6647-A) over the course of 4 days. After Mass amnesticization of the citizens involved in the conflict 6647-A moved to the newly constructed Site-417.</p><p>Addendum 6647-2</p><p>The following is every catalogued instance of SCP 6647-1</p><p>6647-A: Instance has the ability to eliminate the effect of gravity on an object with simple contact. -A is to wear gloves to cover its hands in perpetuity. </p><p>6647-B: Instance has the ability to generate large amounts of Ice and fire with no apparent source of origin. Any cell to contain 6647-B is to be built from a proprietary insulator.</p><p>6647-C: Instance has the ability to generate large explosions from it's hands due to it's sweat being nitroglycerin. Instance has a fear of excess restraints and can be neutralized with antiperspirants.</p><p>6647-D Instance has the ability to enhance strength to a degree unseen by any other instance to date. Due to it's cooperative nature there are no additional containment procedures.</p><p>6647-E: Instancehas the ability to form into a rocklike substance at will,along it almost invulnerable to outside forces. Instance is cooperative and requires no extreme containment procedures.</p><p>6647-F: Instancehas the ability to use it's fat to create anything from it's skin. Instance is currently uncontained.</p><p>Document 648-6647</p><p>From: jeanetteg648@scpintra.net</p><p>To: fredrickh317@scpintra.net</p><p>Subject: 6647-F</p><p>Jesus Christ, I thought you said they were cooperative Fred? The little brats just destroyed a steel bulkhead and almost escaped before we had to flood the entire facility with tranquilizer. These are children with the powers of actual gods. One of them is still out there, and she is becoming increasingly hard to track. She seems to at least understand that breaching the veil is worse than maintaining cover. Agent Fowler is making headway but it's pretty tough to find a teenage girl who can make anything, including fake identification of a quality unmatched. </p><p>Please keep these children in line next time.</p><p>Site Director Jeanette Green</p><p>Document 679-6647</p><p>Interview with 6647-A upon initial containment.</p><p>6647 attempts to stand as Dr. Henderson enters the room, wondering when the handcuffs dig into her wrist. Throughout the document, the subject is speaking a dialect of Japanese that has yet to be identified, but is still translatable</p><p>Henderson: I'm sorry about the handcuffs. It's standard procedure.</p><p>6647-A: I would like a lawyer. </p><p>Henderson: You aren't under arrest, at least in a conventional sense. </p><p>6647-A: Then what sense is it, because you look like a pharmacist.</p><p>Henderson: I work for a foundation that wishes to contain the anomalous and hide it from the world, we are going to…</p><p>6647-A: Add me to a crack team of super soldiers to help you in your, while in exchange you will help try to send me back home.</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Henderson sighs and stares silently for a moment.</em>
</p><p>6647-A: Oh my god, you're not going to let me fight, are you? Your going to lock me up because of my quirk. <em>6647-A attempts to stand again, this time straining against the handcuffs. It touches the table and rips the table from it's mounting in the floor</em></p><p>Henderson: Damnit, SECURI… <em>Henderson is slammed against the wall by the table as 6647-A attempts to escape. The anomouly is tranquilized by security and escorted to her cell.</em></p><p>End of interview </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Journal of 6647-A-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uraraka's only outlet was her journal.</p><p>The walls had ears, but they forgot to give them eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Document 654-6647</p><p>Inside is the journal provided by the -A instance.</p><p>Day 1<br/>At least they gave me the journal, because now I can take something out of here and someone will know what the hell is going on in this weird alternate dimension. A few things I noticed is that they have no idea what Quirks are, and they seem to keep people and things locked away here for having something like quirks. <br/>I've seen some weird shit in the… week? It's hard to keep time when all you have is lights dimming whenever you lie in your bed. </p><p>May 6th<br/>They let me have a small radio receiver, I'm allowed to listen to the news and I know what the date is, so that's nice. What's not nice is that I'm about two hundred years in the past. If this world plays out like my own, I might just be able to get out in a few years.</p><p>May 9th<br/>Today was the first interview since my capture. It went well enough. They asked all of these questions about my quirk and where I came from. I told them about my quirk, but they don't get to know about mom or dad. They told me we would be doing testing.</p><p>May 10th<br/>Testing is basically hell. They push and push and push to force me to my limit and I just can't. The Foundation, as they call themselves, is either run by robots or is filled with them. I don't think that I've seen any of the doctors express an emotion. </p><p>May 11th<br/>I just realised that this is a lot like summer camp, except it's colder here.</p><p>May 13th<br/>They said that we would be doing another interview today. The doctor who interviewed me was different from last time, and somehow was even more detached from the human element. I was forced to talk about Deku, but I managed to keep most of the less personal stuff out of it. </p><p>May 15th<br/>The explosions yesterday were apparently caused by Todoroki, of all people. I would have thought that the villain who sent me here would have been caught by now. I was wrong, and Todoroki was ambushed and sent here. </p><p>May 20th<br/>Failed my second escape attempt. They managed to catch us before we could find our way out of the facility. Might try again later, but I have to lulll them into complacency again, and that might take a while.</p><p>May 23rd<br/>The Doctors resumed testing yesterday, and it is hell. I even managed to see a copy of the test schedule after I almost fainted. This is worse than the training camp. It's attempting to test whether I can increase the gravity of an object.</p><p>May 24th<br/>Escape attempt number three was a failure. I heard some kind of explosions and screaming, so I knew Bakugo was here.  The biggest issue was then that apparently he caused a containment breach, and we were taken down again before that human Pomeranian could do more damage.</p><p>[Undated]<br/>Well, it's been a while, but the doctors took my radio and my journal after escape attempt number three. We haven't attempted to escape since, and they gave us the right to some conversation. It's nice to learn about what's going on. </p><p>Apparently the guy that sent us here seems to be targeting the top students at UA. The others are saying that Mirio caught him, and that Kirishima and Momo were sent to try to get us back. Whole lotta good that did them.</p><p>I figured out how to get these gloves off though, so that's nice. It's great to not have the taste of bile in my throat.</p><p>[Undated]<br/>Momo got out. She made it out of this place, which means we can make it out of this place. Ever since the battle to free Katsuki, every hero suit and gym uniform is given a small piece of tracking equipment. The labcoats seem frustrated, so they haven't locked onto the signal yet. We can make it out, we will make it out. </p><p>Researchers Note: I am absolutely shocked that no one was reading these entries. A Euclid class entity having a journal that is not being monitored shows a clear lack of common sense in the containment crew of SCP-6647. This has led to the containment breach of six superpowered teenagers who have no idea the weight of their powers. I hope that they at least have the common sense to not breach the veil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What the say about the best laid plans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first step was already done. Kirishima made a simple map on his way into the facility, using his hardness and faking being tranquilized.  memorised it so that copies could be made when needed. That part was all them, now the rest was up to the brawlers. </p><p>The plan was simple. Blast until the escape was complete, then keep their heads down until they had found a way out of the situation. If Momo hadn't found herself with us, we wouldn't have had an escape to begin with.</p><p>Turns out the entire place was basically wired to these little keycards that every scientist seemed to carry. I had tried to escape more than enough to steal one off an unconscious guard. So the plan continued. How no-one realised that it was missing was baffling, but she wasn't gonna be picky about it.</p><p>They had made an agreement for me.</p><p>"Whatever it takes?" I asked.</p><p>"Whatever it takes"</p><p>Cue the explosion and alarms, it was showtime.</p><p> </p><p>I knew the plan. Shitty Deku and i just had to fight long enough to pull guards into the chamber so the door was open. Of course it wouldn't work out that well, but it was better than expected. The antiperspirant came down before the guards before they made their way in, but from what Cheeks told us, we expected something like that.</p><p>We fought for what felt like hours, staying away from any doors that would let out something much more dangerous. They almost got Half and Half, but Shitty Hair managed to pick him up as he fell asleep. He didn't even try to dodge, just trued to form a shield. He stood there as the dart hit him. </p><p>Fucker couldn't pull his weight.</p><p>Shitty Hair said we should avoid the guys in weird armor. Some of them managed to round the corner, but Katsuki got to them first. The first four didn't even realise they had made it to this hallway before eating a full powered explosion in their faces. The rest of them were confused as the smoke grenades on the exploded ones went off. The extras were swiftly taken down by Deku. </p><p>Then doctor Mole Face rounds the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Kacchan, for all of his flaws, was at least doing really well against the guards. Izuku only really had to deal with the guards that managed to slip past him in an attempt to take out the others. He saw the doctor who had interrogated him on his first day standing in the hallway in front of them, and stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>He knew the guy was doing his job, that he was basically a civilian caught up in all this. Then something caught his eye, the gleam of a needle point.</p><p>Izuku ran to stop the doctor before he could get her. He was trying to get rid of Kacchan before he could cause anypre damage. Before he could turn around, Izuku managed to jump in the way and slam his fist into the doctor.</p><p>He didn't think about the wet, sticky substance he was covered in. He didn't think about the silence that followed the punch, save the sound of metal buckling</p><p>He didn't think about the strength of the punch until they were all far away from the facility. He did though, feel like he could do it again if he needed to. </p><p> </p><p>They managed to meet with Momo, at a building not far from the site where they had entered into this weird timeline. Midoriya managed to get a bath, but I don't think he was prepared to kill that guy. I was shocked when he just sort of… crumpled. We should have remembered the lowered resilience in quirkless people. </p><p>So we held a short mourning. Mostly for Midoriya, but we were all fairly shaken by the death. Not often you turn someone into paint.</p><p>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Incident Report 6418-8164<br/>
At 2300 hours, security personnel were alerted to a disturbance in scp-6647's public use room. Due to a cascading series of failures, a containment breach occurred, which led to the death of Dr. Henderson</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will go into a tale style format if people are looking for that kind of thing. Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>